


Tell Me About Heaven

by littlegreyfish



Series: Profound Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it has a happy ending i promise, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he opened his eyes, he was looking at Dean Winchester, all brilliant green eyes and wide smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ok i know nothing about this show. Castiel is an angel right? And Dean? What if dean is on the brink of death, dying in Castiel's arms. And Dean asks Cas to tell him what heaven is like. He asks if he'll make it in despite his sins. Dies asking if Cas will ever join him there one day.

When Castiel found himself whole again, he was back in the Stull cemetery. 

 

The last thing he remembered was looking into Sam's- No. Not Sam's. The last thing he remembered was looking into Lucifer's eyes, glowering as he raised a hand to erupt him from the inside out. 

 

Lucifer was gone. Sam, of course, with him. Michael in Adam's vessel was nowhere to be seen. Only a blast from where he last saw the brothers standing, trees felled, headstones fallen, grass burned away. The Impala and Bobby's truck remained where they were on the small dirty road that ran through the grave yard. 

 

Bobby was gone. Neck snapped in two. Heaven would not allow him to be brought back. No doubt Raphael, as the new God, would be furious with Castiel. Why he was brought back, he didn't know, but he could feel his link to heaven cut off significantly. 

 

Dean. 

 

Where was Dean? 

 

He could hear movement near a large, crooked gravestone. In a flutter of wings, he was next to the large stone, finding Dean slumped over behind the large stone, housing a large gash on his chest, and much of his skin dyed red from blood. He was fading fast. 

 

"Dean." Cas kneeled down next to Dean and placed a hand softly on the shoulder turned towards him (it looked dislocated). He tried to heal, but he could not. 

 

"Cas. You're back." Dean could only open one eye (the other swollen shut), and when Castiel locked his own with it, he could see the light fading fast. 

 

"Of course, Dean. I would never leave you." He tried with all his strength to heal the broken man before him, to bring back the glow to those green eyes. Dean sensed something was wrong. 

 

"Heaven cut you off?" Dean almost laughed out the question. "Guess they want me gone for good." Castiel forced a smile to match Dean's, but it looked more like a grimace. 

 

"I can't save you, Dean." The angel squeezed his eyes shut, not able to look at the Righteous Man. 

 

"Hey, Cas, it's alright. I don't think I even want to be saved." Dean's voice was wheezy, his breathing labored. "Heaven, you think they'll let me in?"

 

"What?" Castiel couldn't really think after everything, that Dean wouldn't make it into Heaven. Of course he would. "Of course you will, Dean. You have served God far past your limits, sacrificing more than you have ever been asked."

 

"Even through all my sinning?" Dean tried to smile but he ended up coughing up blood instead. "Lord knows I've done some pretty unforgivable things in the past." Castiel didn't appreciate the joke as much as Dean would have liked. 

 

"God forgives, Dean. You have done enough repenting." Castiel sits on the ground next to Dean, lets him slump against his shoulder instead of the cold, hard gravestone. 

 

"What's heaven like, Cas?" Dean's head was resting awkwardly on Castiel's shoulder. "Tell me about heaven."

 

Castiel thought for a moment, thinking of the many heaven's he's visited. 

 

"It's different for everyone." He started, and boldly took Dean's hand in his. "For some, it's a white brilliance with golden streets. For others, it is their happiest memories. It is the places they feel most at home with. The experiences where they truly lived. You might see Sam in your heaven." And Dean's hand squeezed his tight. "I do not know if the angels will pull his soul from the cage or not. God might command it."

 

"Will you be there?" He could feel Dean turn his head to look at him, but he avoided the gaze. 

 

"I… do not know. I do not know what is to become of me, Dean." Castiel used his free hand to smooth back Dean's hair as he began coughing up more blood. It wouldn't be long now. "I might be brought back to Heaven. I might be killed by Raphael. I might be forced to live out eternity on Earth. I might be allowed to stay with you in your heaven. The path is… unclear at the moment." Castiel sighed and stared at the dirt on his knees. "I am sorry."

 

"No…I am… sorry for… leaving." Dean couldn't keep his eyes open, and he was dead weight against Castiel's shoulder. He shifted and pulled Dean's head down into his lap for a more comfortable position. 

 

"You will be at rest. You will be in a place where you do not worry, or fear, or get angry. I am glad you will be in Heaven, Dean." Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair. "I am glad you will be at peace."

 

"Cas…" But Dean didn't finish. His breathing stopped, and his pulse beat out. The grip on his hand loosened. Dean Winchester was gone. 

 

"Dean." 

 

Castiel did not have to wait long until they showed up. He knew they would come. He could not tell Dean. 

 

Raphael and his men only watched as Castiel gently crawled out from under Dean (not until he placed a kiss on his still warm, still soft lips). He wasn't afraid of Raphael. He wash't afraid of dying. He would never be allowed through the gates of heaven as long as Raphael was around, and with death came freedom. Angels had no afterlife. He would become one with God and cease to be an individual. He was okay with that. 

 

Castiel and Raphael stood opposite each other, only looking at each other. Until Castiel nodded, and then an angel blade was piercing his heart and his world erupted in an explosion of white and sound. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at Dean Winchester, all brilliant green eyes and wide smile. As he was swept into a strong embrace, he prayed to God a thank you.


End file.
